Various means are known by which conventional road vehicles are converted from normal highway use to use on railroad tracks. Various examples of known mechanisms and methods are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,482,564; 2,986,102; 3,134,343; 3,581,671 and 4,133,269. Historically the various means for converting vehicles to railway use have been undesirable due to unnecessary complexity and undesirable instability.